Vivian Heights
by Vaughn's Jenn
Summary: *5* RE-VAMPED!!! It's now post "The Telling"... one guess as to who Vaughn's mystery wife is...
1. Vivian Heights

**Vivian Heights**

_A KGB agent sets off to infiltrate the CIA... through the heart of an officer. (Sounds familiar? Maybe but it's a new generation.)_

She looked over the folder in her hands for the umpteenth time, making sure she knew everything there was to know about the subject.

The KGB had definitely been, if nothing else, thorough. The folder was 427 pages long… just about the life, interests, job, and values of a Michael C. Vaughn and, after looking through a copy of the hacked CIA profile, she decided that she probably knew more about him than anyone else on the planet.

She mused over his history and how he had still managed to become the man he was now.

It was a good feeling. Finally, after her 10 years, she was given the chance to infiltrate an agency through an agent that might be an even match. No more 50 year old, pot-bellied agents to seduce.

A lean, handsome, 32 year old CIA agent with a family tragedy and a romantic interest.

And those little glitches always made life so much more interesting. She had studied the 25 pages about Sydney Bristow very carefully and, after she was done, conceded that, though there was something special about her, brilliance could be copied. Easily.

The KGB knew that something was different about her too. That maybe her job was a little different. But those papers were kept meticulous and out of reach for anyone who tried to get their hands on them. 

The fact that Sydney was a double agent was not written anywhere.

So she stood up and looked in the mirror. She detested this part of the job… having to become someone else to make a man fall in love with you. 

But this time would be different. Because in the end, the effort would be worth it.

She let down her newly dyed brown hair and quickly walked to the counter to get the scissors. 

Carefully, she cut her hair an inch or two below the shoulders and smiled at the finished product.

Her hair at least, was a dead match. Medium length, it was dead straight.

She took out her make up case and peered closer at her reflection. She was a beautiful woman. No one could deny that.

But was she the same kind of beautiful that Mr. Vaughn found so enticing? 

She had to be.

Expertly, she shaded in her cheeks, almost imperceptibly changing their form and lifting them a little higher.

After outlining her lips and altering them slightly to form the desired shape, she put in the contacts.

And she was done. She had been chosen specifically for her ability to be a chameleon and the fact that she was the same size and build as Sydney didn't hurt.

She looked into the mirror one last time and then at the picture in her hand.

They could have been sisters, if not twins.

She smiled at her work. 

She would be the Sydney Bristow that he could actually have.

~:~

Now, she had to be sweet but not too sweet. Friendly but with an edge.

That would be the hard part. Because Bristow didn't fit into any stereotype. She wasn't shy and docile nor was she loud-mouthed and arrogant. She was wary of people she had just met but to those that had her trust, she was the sweetest person alive. 

Vivian could do that. She could act like that. So she practiced. "Hi, I'm Vivian."

She put out her hand to the imaginary Michael in front of her. "Vivian Heights. Nice to meet you."

She lowered her pitch of voice a tad and tried again. "Hi, I'm Vivian Heights."

Perfect.

~:~:~

He was walking down the street, heading towards the supermarket. Dressed casually in a sweatshirt and jogging pants, he was definitely a gorgeous man. 

She went inside and picked a cart. She was suddenly glad she had opted to go with the jogging suit. It would show him both that she enjoyed jogging, which her body would attest to, and that they both had the same idea of what casual wear was.

He walked in through the double glass doors and her mind immediately went into strategic mode.

 Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him heading towards the fruit. Quickly planning strategy and guessing his route, she headed towards the dairy section and, after putting a gallon of milk and a pack of cheese in her cart, placed it partially hidden between aisles as she looked at the pasta.

And he was coming towards her. She smiled to herself.

She had always scored rather well at guessing games.

So a split second before he turned into the dairy aisle, she pushed her cart forward. 

And the ball was in his court from then on.

After saying a quick and hurried "I'm so sorry," she bent down immediately to pick up some of the oranges that had toppled from the cart.

She knew that to him, she sounded and looked exactly like Sydney Bristow. She wanted him to think that for as long as he could so took her time gathering the fallen fruit.

"Syd?" The word was soft, and even after it was spoken, was cut off as soon as he remembered that he wasn't supposed to know Sydney Bristow.

But the woman bent in front of him didn't answer and, for a second, Vaughn was confused. It was Sydney wasn't it? After all, that was her hair, and she was that size, and she had that jogging outfit… and it sounded exactly like her.

The woman looked up and Vaughn felt his breath catch in her throat. 

_My God, there's two of them._

TBC…

Well? Like it? Hate it? Hate it but want me to continue anyway?

I actually got the idea for this fic from a dream so I can't judge how good or bad it might be.

Let me know…

PS. Chapter 22 of An Undefinable Sweetness IS up for those who are confused.

Thanks,

Jenn


	2. Oranges

**2. Oranges**

But the woman bent in front of him didn't answer and, for a second, Vaughn was confused. It was Sydney wasn't it? After all, that was her hair, and she was that size, and she had that jogging outfit… and it sounded exactly like her.

The woman looked up and Vaughn felt his breath catch in her throat. 

_My God, there's two of them._

She smiled apologetically as she handed him the remaining two oranges that had been on the ground. "I'm sorry... I don't know how that happened. I'm such a klutz." She grinned sheepishly, looking at the ground in nervousness.

Vaughcouldn't say a word. This woman in front of him... She looked almost exactly like Sydney. The amazement that there were two of them was the only thing he could think about as he dumbly accepted the oranges.

Shaking himself out of it, he put them back and smiled. "No, it's okay, really. I'm fine, the cart's fine, the food's fine, and I'm assuming your fine?"

She laughed at him a little, this guy was funny. "Yeah, I'm fine." She stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Vivian Heights." 

He took it, a little more at ease with himself. "Michael Vaughn. Nice to meet you."

"Was it really?" she asked, a laugh in her voice. "I thought it might have been nicer to meet you under better circumstances."

"What? Really? No, I love meeting women by crashing carts with them in the supermarket." He grinned at her but still couldn't believe it. This woman sounded exactly like Sydney.

Vivian laughed for real this time. If she wasn't such a professional, she would have been charmed. This man was actually cute, smart, and had a good personality.

She suddenly loved her job.

"Well, then, I'm not sorry."

He wasn't sure why he felt so comfortable with a woman he had just met. Well, that was a lie. He did. It was obvious wasn't it? He felt like he was meeting and talking with Sydney. 

_Stop thinking that. This woman is her own person, not just someone who happens to look like Sydney. Don't even think about going on a date with her if you don't like who she really is._

_ _

He wouldn't let himself do that. Yes, he was getting a little ahead of himself by assuming that they would go on a date but he just wanted to be ready.

After all, if it happened that he went on a date, he wanted it to be because he was truly attracted to this woman and not because she was a psuedo-Sydney.

He smiled at her and looked at her again. It was strange really. How much they looked like each other. And he had read Sydney's file enough times to know that she didn't have any siblings or even any cousins and no one named Heights.

He grinned at the idea of a long-lost twin. How twisted would that be?

"Well, I have to get to the fruit section," Vivian said quickly. "It was really nice to meet you."

He grinned and watched her walking away from him. But then, he wondered why he was letting her. She _wasn't _Sydney. She wasn't off limits to him. And from the time he had spent with her, he thought she was nice. Beautiful of course but she had a nice personality and seemed to enjoy his humor. 

So he went for it.

Rolling his cart to hers, he stopped her. "Hey, I just came from the fruit section; maybe I could show you where the best oranges are."

She laughed out loud. "Was that some sort of weird pick up line?"

He grinned as he realized exactly what he had said. "Well, I didn't plan for it to be... But I guess it kind of was. I know we just met but I'd like to get to know you a little more. Can I buy you a drink?"

She arched her eyebrow. "A drink at a cafe, a bar, or from this market?"

He laughed. "I was thinking more along the lines of a restaurant."

"And I suppose you would want to buy dinner as a side dish?"

Grinning, he nodded. "You've read my mind."

Vivian smiled. Everything was going perfectly. Absolutely perfectly. 

"I'd like that."

"Great. So... How can I reach you?"

Vivian pulled a pen out of her purse. "Got any paper?"

Vaughn looked down and around him quickly but came up with nothing. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything." Looking around frantically, he finally seized an orange. "Here, write it on that."

She laughed, a real laugh from the deepest part of her throat. In truth, it relaxed Vaughn a little. When she really laughed, she didn't sound like Sydney. And that lessened his worry.

"Okay..." She said, reaching for the orange.

Vivian Heights

(323) 473-6792

She handed it to him, smiling. "You know, I could have just written it on your hand."

Michael blushed. "I forgot about that option."

"Well, I'm going to get my fruit. I'll see you later."

And then she walked away, knowing that he was watching her.

This was going to be simple.

TBC...

AND????????? What do you think? Review and let me know~

Oh, and I know that a lot of you aren't liking Vivian too much but remember, you're not supposed to like her. I mean, Sydney's still around and Vivian is trying to infiltrate the CIA so why would you?

Vivian Heights is supposed to be a character you love to hate.

And if you don't, then you probably will eventually (I know she isn't really evil right now but...)

Thanks and review~

Jenn


	3. Peach Street Italian

Thanks to the people who told me about the absence of the KGB... I only started watching ALIAS this year (though I am now obsessed with it) so I didn't know... So let's say this is another syndicate... And let's call it~ I dunno: OPG     Sound good? Okay then, whatever floats your boat.

3.

Vivian Heights

(323) 473-6792

He looked at the orange, smiling at the numbers that jumped out at him. God, had he really just asked a woman he had met and nearly assaulted in a supermarket on a _date_? 

He smiled and put the orange in his pocket as he heard footsteps. And that was the first time he failed to know that it was Sydney. "Viv- Oh, hey Syd." He felt the blood rushing to his face and he wanted to kick himself for acting like he was a teenager again. 

She raised her eyebrow. "...Hi Vaughn."

He knew he was acting strangely but he could seem to get his smile off his face.

Sydney grinned at him. "Why so gloomy?"

"No reason." For some reason, he just wanted to keep it business today. He wanted to call Vivian soon... Set a date for tonight maybe... Or was that too eager?

He didn't care. She was most definitely an intriguing person. His eyes flickered towards Sydney. It really was quite amazing that there were two of them. And that he was the man who got to have both of them in his life.

"Shut up Vaughn, I know it's not nothing. What, do you have a hot date or something?" A small smile played on her lips, not because she didn't think he could get a hot date but because she had never actually thought about the possibility.

"Well... actually..."

Her heart stopped. It, at least for a second, went completely still. _Don't do this Sydney, he's not your boyfriend and he's seen you go out on dates. Granted that the "dates" were with Will but... He had always been supportive. So do that now._

"Oh. Well... Who is she?"

So this was what it felt like to be uncomfortable.   
  
How could he tell her that she sounded and looked exactly like Sydney herself? That he had bumped into her in the supermarket and had asked her out partly BECAUSE of the similarities between the two women?  
  
"Her name is Vivian Heights."

"Vivian Heights? The name doesn't sound familiar..."

He laughed, "I actually met her in the supermarket. I crashed into her cart and... Oranges..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

Sydney cleared her throat a little uncertainly. "Well, then let's go over the counter mission quickly huh? That way you can get all dolled up and I can change into some PJs." She winked at him.

He was still attracted to her, her smiles and her winks and her little mannerisms... and he couldn't help but feel a little tug of his heart when she smiled at him. How had he gotten himself in this position? Already he felt disloyal to Sydney… and yet feeling like he was cheating on Sydney made him feel the same way towards Vivian.   
  
And he hadn't even called her yet. "Sure thing."

~:~

He tossed the orange in the air and deftly caught it before looking at the numbers engraved into it.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"Is this Vivian?"

She smiled a little at the tone of his voice before answering. "Yes, who is this?"

"Michael Vaughn... we met in the supermarket earlier today?"

She laughed now, the sound almost identical to the way Sydney Bristow might have laughed if she were on the phone instead. "Oh, hi. So I'm guessing you kept the orange."

"Actually I memorized your number and put the orange back. I would suggest that you watch out for any male callers."

She was surprised for a moment before she realized he was laughing. She grinned. "Okay, I'll screen my calls."

"So... I was wondering if you were busy tonight?"

She glanced at the mirror, her chestnut hair in curlers, her brown contacts still in their container. "Well, no actually. Were you planning on buying the drinks that you promised me?"

"Of course."

"Well, then I would say I have plans."

Michael was confused. Had she snubbed him? "... with me?"

"No with President Bush. Yes you."

Michael blushed, his face was actually hot and he knew that there had to be something wrong with a man who was blushing while talking about the president. "All right then. Can I pick you up around 8? What's your address?"

She looked around, surveying the scattering of papers all around her small apartment, the array of hair dye, the box of contacts and solution, the files and audio samples that she had been looking at a moment before... "I think it would be better to meet you somewhere. I have to work and then I have to primp because that's what girls do..." There was an unspoken laugh in her words.

"All right. Umm... do you like Italian?"

"I LOVE Italian."

"Well... There's a great place on Peach Street-"

"I love that place!"

"Okay then. 8 o' clock?"

"8 o'clock"

~:~

She checked the mirror to make sure her roots were still brown and then put her contacts back in. It would be a huge mistake if she were suddenly revealed as a green-eyed blond.

She would eventually of course... But for now, baby steps.

TBC~

REVIEW! (how is it so far? Still good or dying? I really can't judge my own writing because I either think it's all crap or all masterpieces... Lol jk)

Lemme know... The sad thing is that I'm actually liking Vivian... She's my Irina and I like Jack/Irina so this will be a bit hard to write... Who knows? Maybe this one won't be S/V at all... It probably will though... Tell me what you think either way... It would really help in decision-making.


	4. Audio Files

**Vivian Heights**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

Sorry about the long wait~ (and the short chapter but it's my spring break this week so expect a LOT of updates)

**4.**

Well there was one thing for sure. Sydney Bristow was a beautiful woman. Rifling through dozens of pictures, Vivian could not see a single outfit that looked awful on her. But that would mean nothing would look awful on _her _right? Grinning, she went to her closet and fingered the dress she had bought an hour ago. 

The restaurant on Peach Street was formal. Walking into the bathroom she slipped it on, closing her eyes at the feel of silk weaving its way around her body, settling around her like a cloud. She looked into the mirror and nodded, acknowledging that it was a good fit. It was a brilliant, deep shade of navy that illuminated her, brought focus to her deep chestnut hair and eyes... A color she never would have been able to wear with her natural colors.

She fingered the neckline and it's broken center with its slight plunge downwards and it's narrow skirt that still managed to move around her as she walked. She turned around a little bit and then put on her matching shoes.

There always has to be matching shoes. 

She curled her hair slightly so that it covered and layered over her shoulders before once again picking up the file and the box of audio recordings that came with it. Popping one into the radio, she leaned against the counter in complete silence, head tilted slightly towards the sound of the voice.

"Hey Vaughn, what's happening with our current situation?"

She cleared her throat, repeating after the voice with her own, steadily, and as perfectly as one might do trying to learn a different language. 

Slowly.

"Hey Vaughn, what's our current situation?"

Faster.

"Hey Michael, what's our current situation?"

Faster.

"Hey Michael, how was your day?"

Perfect.

Making sure that her hair still looked the way it had looked ten minutes ago, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the door. Getting into her car, she opened her bag, making sure the micro-camera was charged and ready. And then she placed the key into the ignition and headed for Peach Street.

TBC...


	5. Plan One

**Vivian****Heights******

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

_Okay, so needless to say, I've had a bit of a brain block… more like complete brain murder with the exception of a few fics which is probably obvious to you. However, I'm back with a new plot courtesy of the Alias season finale. _

_So now, this story is slightly revamped in order to incorporate events in **The Telling even though there will be many parts where the story is not linear with the show so don't get pissed off or curse me.**_

_I guess I have been taking a little vacation from writing (a.k.a. Grace is) after **An Undefineable Sweetness was finished but I'm back (hopefully… I've noticed that my writing has gotten slightly duller but I'll try to revamp that too).**_

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:_

5.

"Did you have a good time last night?"

"Yeah, yeah I did." And that was the truth, he had had a good time at the restaurant. Vivian had been absolutely beautiful and funny and interesting and… utterly Sydney. He had thought that it would not have mattered, that it was an obstacle that was pure coincidence but it did. 

_He didn't even realize the magnanimity of it until he had gone to work the next day and saw her. Standing there, waiting for him with a folder tucked casually under her arm. "Hey."_

_That one word was enough to break down anything that he had been denying. His mouth opened but no words came out, no words could come out. Without that one syllable, he knew that he would not be able to date __Vivian__Heights__ again. She was too likable, too much like __Sydney__ except perhaps a little paler in vivacity. No, not even that. It was something that he couldn't quite put his finger on, something that for some reason made her seem less genuine than __Sydney__ was in his mind. _

_"Hi."_

"I'm glad. What did you want to talk to me about?"

There was a hesitance, a blank moment that grew to unheard of proportions during the time where Michael did not speak. There was a little laugh from the other side of the phone. "Michael? Are you all right?"

"Vivian… I don't think I can see you anymore."

This time it was her turn to pause, her turn to have nothing to say. Outwardly Vivian Heights was shocked, surprised maybe. But on the inside, she was churning with failure, the thought that she had had her first great mission and had blown it.. 

"I- I don't understand, I thought that we had a good time and-"

"I did. We did. And that's just it."

"What are you one of those people who enjoys pain and enjoys making yourself feel awful or something?"  
  
"No, that's not it. It's that- this is going to sound really weird and I'm sorry to do this over the phone- but I have feelings for someone else."

Vivian realized her critical mistake in becoming too alike with Sydney Bristow… she should have changed her eyes or the slight shade in the color of her hair. Perhaps if she had been more subtle, the likeness would have been there but he would have been too attracted to her before he figured out what it was.  

Her voice was soft and measured when it came again. "_You were the one who asked me for my number."_

Vaughn bit his lip- he was never one who broke up with women suavely. "I know. I'm sorry. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't attracted to you- It's just that, and it's the weirdest thing, you look almost exactly like the woman that-" His words trailed off, leaving only the implication hanging in the hair. 

"So you asked a woman that you had just met for her number merely because she looked like someone you have feelings for? Why didn't you just ask _her for her number? What, is she taken already?" Vivian allowed herself to release a little venom into her voice. _

Michael paused in this answer; he hadn't divulged a name so he supposed- "Yes- sort of."

The silence was deafening. 

"I see." Vivian collected herself. "Well, I'm glad that you did this over the phone Michael, it's a lot more impersonal that way and I see now that that's what you were attracted to. Not me personally."

He tried to deny her words but stopped himself, believing that that would be the simplest route. 

But he was thrown by her sudden laugh. "I'm fine Michael. Really; you were charming and handsome last night and I have to admit that I like you already but we weren't truly serious and I do admire your decision in some part of me- I just may have to find it first.  I can't help it if you weren't caught by my sparkling personality and amazing looks."

Vaughn laughed softly, relieved that she was not angry. And was it just him or had her voice changed slightly? No- now he was just comparing it directly to Sydney's… strange how it seemed last night that there had been no difference. 

~:~

She walked around the block towards the alley on 9th and Vine where she was supposed to meet her handler for her next move. Part One had been a total failure. 

But as she turned the corner, a hand landed on her shoulder and she found herself looking into the coldest and most calculated eyes she had ever seen. He was old, but she knew that he was capable of handling himself from the expression on his face. His voice was low and lilting and somehow instilled utter fear into her system. 

"Don't run away, don't move, don't even react. If you do, I guarantee that there will be 2 bullets lodged in your brain. I know who you are, I know who you are working for, and I also know that within 17 hours, your unit will no longer remain standing. You may think that Part One hasn't worked but it still can. I've read your file and I must say that I'm extremely pleased and surprised by your work. I'm giving you an offer to come and work with me; there are no failures here."

She couldn't help but shake a little. "What are you talking about?"

He leaned closer to her. "Rambaldi. What does that name mean to you?"

Her eyes widened. "Everything."

"As it does to me. I can promise you that Sydney Bristow will no longer me an obstacle in your path…"

"How can I trust you?" Her eyes probed his, scared at how easy she had been to find, how easy it had been for all her information to be spilled out to this man she didn't even know. 

"The question is, can you afford to?" He caught her quick glance at her watch. "Hanz Ruchofstein is dead, I wouldn't want to go into that alley if I were you." Her jaw clenched. "I can offer you so much…" He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear as he dropped the slip of parchment into her hands. 

She nodded finally. 

"Good. Follow me."

"My files- my tapes-"

"Already stored." His words are clipped and professional and she couldn't help but wonder just how he knew that she would agree. It was as if he could hear her thoughts. "I know things now, things that I can only attribute to Rambaldi. And I'm at my finishing point."

**TBC…**

_Well? How is it? It is too off from the chapters or is this sudden change of plot all right?_

_Let me know~ you guys know how much I love my reviews ::waggles eyebrows::_

_~JeNnIFEr_


End file.
